Crimson Rivers
by Lucifer - Traitor To God
Summary: College student, Ichigo Kurosaki runs away from home, afraid of the things that are haunting him. Can this pale stranger help? Eternal damnation never looked so good... Rated M for Rape/Bondage/Language. Bleach/Death Note crossover. Fiction MA. You Have Been Warned... Terrible summary is terrible.
1. Going Under

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death note, or the Inheritance Series.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is OoOoO.)**

**Time skips are marked by this: **XxXxX

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 1-Going Under

Looking down, he saw his target, orange locks framing the abused face, purple splotches blossoming on the high cheekbones and sculpted chin. Gently moving the covers down the bed, he wrapped a piece of rope around the point just above the target's elbows, tying it so it immobilized the man underneath him.

**OoOoO**

"Ichigoooooooo~!" Isshin hissed into the redhead's ear.

"W-What do you want?" Ichigo muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your father?" Isshin hissed, feeling his son stiffen beneath him.

"Please Dad, don't!" Ichigo pleaded. His head was snapped to the side by the resulting blow to his jaw.

"Shut up." Isshin hissed, letting his tongue slide over the shell of Ichigo's ear. "It's too late for you now."

Flipping his son so he was face down on the bed, Isshin reached around him to pull down his pants, exposing his son's limp member. Licking his lips, he undid his own pants, sliding them down to his ankles, before tearing off both of their pants, tossing them across the room. Clamping his hand over his son's mouth, he moved up on the bed until Ichigo's head was at his crotch. Flipping Ichigo over so his hands were behind him, he forced Ichigo's mouth open, thrusting into Ichigo's mouth, savoring the warmth swallowing his member as he thrust deeper into the welcoming heat.

Ichigo gagged when his father's member hit the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow or choke. Hearing the man above him moan, he tried to pull back, feeling a hand twist into his hair, holding his head still as Isshin started thrusting into his mouth at a fast pace. Soon, it was all he could do not to choke. Hearing Isshin's moans grow louder, he felt the member in his mouth begin to throb as it abused his face and throat, slamming repeatedly into his mouth. Isshin let out a loud moan, warm liquid filling Ichigo's mouth. When Isshin didn't move, Ichigo was forced to swallow or risk choking on the liquid in his mouth. Ichigo coughed lightly at the bitter taste of him, stiffening as his father flipped him over, spreading the tanned cheeks. Feeling something blunt press against his entrance, he whimpered, trying to move away from the invading member in vain.

Whimpering, Ichigo felt blood burst into his mouth when he bit down on his lip as Isshin thrust into him without caution, a spike of pain tearing its way up his spine. Isshin stilled briefly before thrusting harshly into the virgin entrance, setting a fast, erratic tempo, nails digging into Ichigo's hips brutally.

Before long Isshin was moaning, pressing further and further into Ichigo, not caring if he was hurting him. He liked the orange head's pain. Feeling himself close to release, he sped up, hearing Ichigo start to groan in pain as his thrusts quickened, Isshin felt himself fall over the edge, releasing inside the teenager.

Numb, Ichigo didn't feel it when Isshin pulled out of him, or when he untied him and pulled up the covers. He heard Isshin pull on his pants, hearing the jingling of his father's belt as they were pulled up.

**OoOoO**

"I have to go get a good friend of mine…" Isshin purred, leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Walking down the stairs of his house, Isshin stepped into the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the set of knives on the counter. Moving over to the set of steel handles, he trailed his hands across the metal, selecting his favorite before turning around. The long piece of metal glinted brightly in the cold light of the kitchen. Isshin twirled the knife in his hands, the point drawing a drop of blood as he spun it on his finger. Walking back up the stairs, he smirked as he reached his son's door, the rope from earlier still wrapped around his shoulders. Stalking in, he cut the rope in half, reaching the bed silently and looking down at his shivering son. Ichigo had moved into the fetal position, his hands threaded through his orange hair in distress. Moving over to the edge of Ichigo's bed, he trailed the knife down the side of his son's arm.

Grabbing Ichigo's wrists, he stretched them over his head, laying him on his back and straddling his hips. Tying Ichigo's wrists to the bed posts, he grinned as Ichigo whimpered and tugged weakly on the ropes binding him to his father's will. Looking at the bruises marring Ichigo's pale skin, he traced his fingers over the scars he had left day after day. Pulling the knife against Ichigo's bare chest lightly, he smirked.

"This won't hurt a bit." Isshin murmured.

Putting pressure on the blade, he dragged it in a circle, drawing an upside down star inside of it and adding a straight line down the middle from the top of the circle to the bottom of it. "Now you belong to me, Ichigo…" Isshin grinned, laughing quietly to himself. Bringing the knife to his face, Isshin licked the blade, tasting the tangy liquid as it coated his tongue. Pulling up Ichigo's arm, he bent it so Ichigo had to twist his body to keep his arm from getting sprained or broken. "Your blood, as always, tastes amazing…" Isshin purred into Ichigo's ear, dragging the knife in a straight line down the inside of Ichigo's upper arm, watching gleefully as the blood welled up along the gash. Slowly, Isshin dipped his head and dragged his tongue slowly up the cut, smirking as Ichigo let out a quiet whimper when the damaged tissue was disturbed.

Moving back, he surveyed his captive, sneering dangerously down at him before grabbing Ichigo's left hand, untying it from the bed and attaching it to a bar lower on the bed. Spreading out Ichigo's fingers, he grinned, laughing to himself as he observed the flawless skin. Leaning over, Isshin grabbed Ichigo's shirt from the floor, rolled it into a ball, and shoved it forcefully into Ichigo's mouth to gag him. "Can't have you waking up your sisters." Isshin admonished. Moving back to Ichigo's left hand, he splayed Ichigo's fingers out, an idea forming in his head. "You're right-handed aren't you? Never mind, it doesn't matter, you can write with a cast if you're not," he dismissed, gripping one of Ichigo's finger in his hands and yanking it with both hands, feeling the bones crunch and hearing his son's muffled screams of horror and pain. He repeated the same with two more fingers before getting bored, figuring Ichigo had had enough. Untying Ichigo's arms, he gathered the rope and his knife, walking swiftly out of Ichigo's room without a backwards glance.

Going downstairs, Isshin cleaned the blade, placing it back in the wooden block that held the kitchen knives. Tossing the ropes into the garage and flipping off the lights, he headed upstairs and fell asleep in his bed.

XxXxX

Ichigo put his head between his knees, his breath harsh, grating against his throat from all the screaming his pain had induced. Letting his breaths slow and calm down, he straightened out, staying on his side so as not to disturb the wounded areas he would rather not think about. Standing slowly, he stumbled, catching his desk and pausing to steady himself. Walking painfully to his closet, he was thankful that Rukia had moved in with Inoue a few weeks before, letting him suffer in pain alone. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he carefully pulled on a pair of loose sweats, paying no mind to the still bleeding cuts that littered his body as he tugged on a loose shirt. Grabbing a medium sized backpack, he stuffed a few sets of clothes into it, tugging on some socks and gingerly, his shoes as well. During all of this, he held his left hand close to his chest, knowing he would scream if he moved the broken fingers. Slinging the backpack onto his back, he winced as the movement jostled his arm and hand, rubbing them against the cuts on his chest and feeling a ripping fire tear through his hand and the torn skin on the inside of his upper left arm.

Whimpering quietly, he left his room, hearing his father's snores as he staggered painfully down the stairs. Walking to the door, he opened it, letting the warm night air waft toward him. Walking out, he closed the door behind him, stumbling towards the nearest alleyway as he wondered where he would go. '_Urahara's'_, he thought, lurching forward and setting a slow pace in the direction of the crazy shopkeeper's store.

Swaying, he realized that he was fading in and out of consciousness, clutching his hand to his chest protectively. Looking up, he noticed two figures at the end of the alley, quietly and stealthily walking toward him, their grace lethal, dangerous. Turning, Ichigo looked up terrified after what had happened to him not half an hour before. Terror shot through him as he realized there was no way out of the alley, on the other side of him was one more of the quiet walkers, grins plastered on their faces as they greeted each other gruffly.

"Ikkai, what are you doing here?" the two on Ichigo's left asked simultaneously. "I could ask you guys the same question, Strestien, Renku." Ikkai called back, not seeming particularly upset by their appearance. "Well, never mind that, it looks like we were stalking the same bit of juicy prey, am I right guys? You wanna share 'im?" one of the ones on Ichigo's left asked, the three surrounding him as he tried to get away, backing him into a wall. "Sure Renku, I don't mind, what about you, Ikkai?" Strestien asked casually, standing in front of Ichigo to block his exit, his pose harmless as he talked to the brunette standing to his right before facing the blonde across the circle who had recently joined them. Ichigo whimpered as he listened to the conversation being discussed in front of him. Backing up, he felt his back bump lightly against a wall, sliding down it and curling into another ball, cradling his hand to his chest while his arm throbbed. Grinning back at the brunette beside him, Renku reached down, wrapping his hand around Ichigo's left arm gently and pulling sharply, earning him a howl of pain that was quickly muffled. Surprised, Renku jumped, pulling his hand back and feeling something warm on it. Looking down, he saw his fingers were stained red. As he watched, blood trickled down from the inside of the orangette's arm to the ground, creating a small puddle.

"What happened, Renku, what did he do to you?" Strestien asked, surprised at the fierce reaction from the man when he had touched their new target. "It's nothing; he must have had a cut on his arm that I didn't see." Renku replied. "Well, what are y'all waiting for? Dig in!" Ikkai cried, prying the orangette's arms apart and straddling his hips. Leaning down, he let his breath ghost across the tan skin of the orangette's neck, earning a shiver from the terrified man before biting down fiercely onto his neck, feeling blood gather at the ends of his teeth as he bit down. "No, stop..." Ichigo whispered, his words not audible as they drifted past his lips, his mind a dreary haze as he was violated over and over, just wishing he could crawl into a corner and die, rather than live through this.

XxXXxX

Ichigo lay on his side behind a dumpster, his clothes filthy tatters that barely covered his body, shivering, though it was not cold. A man walked by, nearly missing the orangette if not for the shock of filthy orange that gave him away. Crouching down, the man nudged Ichigo, forcing his eyes to snap awake in another terrified expression as he recognized the person as another male.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked Ichigo, shocked by the expression of terror in the man's eyes.

"Just take what you want and go." Ichigo whimpered, silently pleading for the man to get on with it, not wanting him to drag it out.

"What? I...Wha- I'm not going to rape you, or hurt you at all. Now what's wrong?" The man asked. Ichigo blinked slowly twice, and the second time, his eyes didn't open. Carrying the man in his arms, the man walked quickly back to the place he had come from, a little ways away. Entering through the door set in the side of an old warehouse, he walked down multiple halls before setting the man in his arms down on a bed in one of the medical rooms the owners of the building kept for injuries. Leaving the room, he walked down the hall to a set of double doors, knocking softly.

"Haru, you there?" the man called through the doors.

"Sintefikay? Is that you? I thought you went home." Haru replied.

"Yeah it's me. I fund some guy in an alley, and he doesn't look too good. Can you take a look at him?" Sintefikay asked.

"Sure, no problem, Sinte. I'll be right there." Haru said, using Sintefikay's nickname as she opened the doors and stepped into the hall, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black knit long-sleeve sweater, and wearing a black fedora with a checkered ribbon.

"He's over here." Sinte said, leading her to the room he'd left the man in. Opening the door, Sinte opened the door, letting Haru in and following after her, closing the door behind him.

Walking over to the table, she walked to the edge of the table, looking over the unconscious man on the table. Moving away from the table, Haru walked to one of the counters and grabbed some rubber gloves, pulling them on and walking back to the table.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sinte asked, walking to stand beside Haru.

"I don't know," she replied, checking the man's pulse and breathing, "There's nothing wrong with his heartbeat, but his breathing is a little worrying." Leaning forward, she stretched Ichigo's legs out so his body was flat, placing his arms by his sides. Taking a sponge, she cleaned the dried blood off of his chest, her eyes widening as she saw the cause of the blood. Cleaning off the rest of Ichigo's torso, she gasped as she saw the scars covering the man's body, obviously from previous injuries.

_'What happened to him? Where's this man from?'_ she thought, moving around the table to get some bandages. Lifting Ichigo a little off of the table, she wrapped his chest in bandages, setting him back on the table and picking up his left arm to inspect it. Turning it over, she cleaned the cut on the inside of his arm, bandaging it and moving to his hand. Lifting the man's hand, she looked at the bones that were set strangely, bending the man's fingers in odd positions. Testing the bones, she realized that the middle three were badly broken. Setting them correctly, she put them in splints, wrapping them in gauze.

"I'll have to talk to the boss about what to do with him." Haru said, throwing the remnants of Ichigo's clothes in the corner and pulling a sheet over Ichigo's body, bringing it just below his collarbone. Pulling off her gloves, she threw them in the trash as she walked through the door.

"Let me know if he wakes up." Haru said as she left, closing the door behind her.

XxXXxX

Moving quickly through the empty hallways, Haru walked up to a set of huge double doors, ornately decorated, a carved dragon stretching over the doors, the attention to detail obvious as she stalked towards the doors. Knocking, she opened one of the doors, closing the door behind her and standing in the middle of the room, waiting to be acknowledged by the boss.

"Haru? What is it?" a voice said from a chair facing away from her in the dimly lit room.

"A man was brought in, unconscious. Sinte found him in an alleyway, and I treated his wounds. Mello, can we do anything for him?" Haru asked, moving forward to stand in front of the huge mahogany desk that the chair was behind. Turning his chair to look at her, Mello leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, a bar of chocolate in his hand as he placed his chin in his hand.

"Why should we?" Mello asked, taking a bite of chocolate as he looked at her.

"You know I don't like leaving others to fend for themselves if I can help. He looks like a teenager for god sakes!" Haru replied, placing her hands on the desk in front of her. "I'll pay you back, promise."

"Fine, whatever." Mello sighed, smoothing out his leather vest, which accompanied the tight leather pants that restricted his legs as he put his black boots up on the table and leaned back.

"Thanks Mello!" Haru smiled, hurrying back to the room she had left Sintefikay in, grabbing some cash from her room as she passed it. Opening the door, Haru walked to the bed, noticing the black backpack in the corner.

"That yours?" she asked Sinte, pointing to the bag.

"No, he had it with him." Sinte answered, sitting in a chair near the wall.

"Oh, that's good. I'll put some money in there if he doesn't have any." She said, picking up the bag and looking through it.

"There's some clothes and an ID in here, but that's it." Haru said, looking at the ID. 'Ichigo Kurosaki?' she thought, placing the card back in the bag and pulling out some of the clothes.

"Three shirts, three pants, and three pairs of socks." Haru murmured, picking up a pair of black sweat pants, a pair of underwear, and a loose shirt, and dressed the man, careful not to wake him up.

"Put him back where you found him, Sinte. We don't want questions being asked, we can't afford that. I left him some money, enough to pay for an apartment for a little while." Haru said, handing Sinte the backpack with the rest of the clothes, and gesturing toward Ichigo.

"Fine, fine." Sinte muttered, picking up the man and carrying him out of the building. Walking away, he set the man on the ground where he'd found him, careful not to wake him, and left his backpack behind the man, putting so that it couldn't be seen by people passing by.

XxXXxX

Opening his eyes slowly, Ichigo groaned, rolling onto his back and instantly regretting the action when pain shot from his backside. Standing up slowly, he looked around, wondering where he was and where he should go. Checking his bag, he noticed a bundle of cash placed inside. Pulling it out, he counted it, his eyes widening as he counted $15,000 dollars in the bundle. Putting it back in the bag, he noticed a splint on his hand, which was throbbing dully, a bandage on his arm, and one wrapping his chest as well. Looking down, he noticed he was wearing different clothes from the ones he had worn when he left the house last night, shaking his head as the memories flooded his mind. The last thing he remembered, was someone asking him what was wrong.

* * *

**What do you think? It's my first story, and I would really appreciate some advice on how to make my writing better. I tried to make as few mistakes as possible, but I suck at editing. Just let me know what you thought! Thanks! And if you have some flames,please, just don't hate, appreciate. That sounded gay... Whatever. Love you like I knew you!**

**Updates on this story will be posted on my profile.**

**BTW: The title of the chapter is the suggested listening.**

**XD Out!**


	2. We Are Young

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death note, or the Inheritance Series.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is OoOoO.)**

**Time skips are marked by this:**XxXxX

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 2 – We Are Young

Standing up, Ichigo reached into his pocket, grabbing his cellphone and rubbing his head as he checked the time.

'_9:00?'_ He thought, wondering when he'd put his clothes on or put bandages on his chest and arm. Looking up, the sun flared in his eyes, making him think he was missing something as he lowered his head.

'_Shit! School!_' he thought, sprinting down the alleyway towards his college, lucky he had brought his laptop with him.

XxXxX

"Ichigo? Where were you this morning?" Inoue asked Ichigo when class was over.

"I woke up late. My old man says he's going to kick me out as soon as I find my own house." Ichigo sighed sheepishly.

"Well, you'd better start looking. The apartments they offer for college are only a hundred dollars a month if you attend the school." Tatsuki suggested, waving as a green haired woman walked towards them.

"Hi, Nel!" Tatsuki greeted her, walking up to meet her. The two were about the same height, but Nel was a little taller than Tatsuki, not that she minded. Leaning down, Nel kissed Tatsuki's forehead, wrapping her arm around the shorter one's waist as she walked over to the group of friends, saying hello to Chad and Ishida, who were just walking up.

"I'll talk to them before I leave tonight." Ichigo said, seeing Keigo and Mizuro walking up to their little group. "I'll talk to you guys later." He said, heading to the front office to talk to her about the apartment.

XxXxX

Walking into the drafty room, he inhaled the cloying rose smell, nearly choking on it as he walked in. Heading over to the counter, he looked at the overdressed woman who was wearing too much perfume before saying, "I'm here for one of the school apartments?"

"Okay dear, all you need to do is fill out these forms and I'll see which ones are open." The woman said, her overly sweet breath wafting over his face like a cloud. Taking the forms, Ichigo filled them out in a seat far away from the stench emanating from the woman.

Returning to the desk, he handed in the forms with an expectant look on his face as she read over the forms.

"Ummhmm,… okayyy,… alright. Everything seems to be in order." She said, looking up and smiling. "You'll be assigned to Apartment 12 in Building A. Here's your key, you can start moving in whenever you want." The woman said cheerily.

"What furnishings does the apartment come with?" Ichigo asked.

"Queen-size pillow top mattress in the master bedroom, microwave, dishwasher, oven, stove, one couch, one love seat, fully paid flat screen, and phone service for the house phone. Guest room with full-size pillow top bed, one dresser and connected bathroom. Master bathroom, master closet, and a television and computer in the master bedroom as well." The woman rattled off.

"Okay, thank you." Ichigo said, turning around and heading out the door to his new apartment. 'That was really easy.' Ichigo thought, looking at the paper the woman had given him along with his key. '$100 a month, huh? That's cheap.'

Opening the door to the apartment, he walked inside, looking at the black couch and love seat arranged in front of a large TV, a hallway leading to the master bedroom and guest bedroom. To his left was a counter, and behind it was the kitchen, around the corner was a bar, with barstools already in place. Going to the kitchen, he opened the fridge; glad as he saw it was fully stocked with food, two jugs of milk, and three racks of Dr. Pepper, his favorite. Opening the cabinets, he saw a set of silverware, plates and cups, enough to serve ten. A large dining table was set behind the couch, ten chairs set along the sides and ends.

Walking out of the kitchen, he jumped when his front door burst open, revealing his eight friends.

"How'd you guys know where my apartment was!" he yelled.

"We followed you." Inoue explained, walking in and observing the apartment.

"It's pretty nice." Tatsuki said, flopping down and kicking her feet up onto the low wooden coffee table.

"Well, please, come in…" Ichigo muttered sarcastically under his breath, watching as his other six friends squeezed onto the couch and love seat.

"We're going to take you clothes shopping soon, Ichigo…" Tatsuki said, flipping the channels on his TV.

"Why? I have plenty of clothes."Ichigo complained. Inoue and Tatsuki looked at each other, nodded, and leaped forward, dragging the orangette into the master bedroom and tossing him onto the bed before moving to the closet.

"You don't even have any clothes in here! And the clothes you do have can obviously fit into a backpack!" Tatsuki explained, gesturing dismissively to the backpack at the end of the bed.

"I'm going to get the rest of my clothes tomorrow." Ichigo said quietly.

"All you have there is school uniforms." Tatsuki groaned, hitting Ichigo on the head before turning to talk to Inoue.

"Okay, Chad, Ishida, and Inoue will go tonight to get all your stuff from your room, and you and I will go clothes shopping." Tatsuki decided, turning back from the conversation.

"Fine. Whatever." Ichigo grumbled, kicking his shoes off and tossing them in the corner, throwing his socks into a hamper in the other corner.

"Get changed. I'll be back in an hour." Tatsuki said, pulling Inoue with her as she left the room.

XxXxX

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his eyes before opening them.

"You were crying in your sleep. What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, sitting on his bed, her face worried.

"It's nothing. Where are Inoue and Chad?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head as he remembered his dream.

"They're getting your stuff. We got a moving van and we loaded it up. They're bringing it over now." Tatsuki said.

"Good." Ichigo sighed, threading his hand through his hair. "Hey, Ichigo. I forgot to ask you earlier. What happened to your hand?" she asked, carefully pulling the injured hand toward her.

"I-uh, I tripped, and broke one of the fingers on it." Ichigo lied, knowing he couldn't tell her what had really happened. If he did, is father would just bail himself out of jail. Then he'd come after him again. Isshin did love a good game of cat and mouse.

"Well, come on! Get up! We need to get you dressed so we can go shopping!" Tatsuki said, spinning around to fish through his closet. Turning around, she tossed him a pair of black cargos, a long sleeve black button down shirt, and a studded gray and white belt.

"Get dressed." She said, leaving the room.

Standing up, Ichigo pulled off the t-shirt he had worn to bed, tossing it into the hamper with the sweatpants he'd been wearing as well, tugging on the cargos and belt. Walking over to the mirror, he looked at the bandages that wrapped his chest and arm, twisting his hand behind his back and unhooking the clip that held it together, unwinding it and letting it fall to the floor as he stared in disbelief at the symbol carved in to his chest. Tracing the lines with his finger, he winced slightly when he pressed too hard and bumped into the scab, a sharp pain burning his chest each time.

'A pentagram, with a line through it?' Ichigo thought, the symbol seeming vaguely familiar as he thought about it. Shrugging, he rewrapped the bandage around his chest, sliding the button up on over it and fixing it up before heading out of his room into the living room.

"Good enough." Tatsuki grunted, grabbing his good wrist and tugging him along. Bundling him into her car, she drove to the nearest clothing store, throwing various types of clothing at him to try on, trying to see which looked best.

XxXxX

Ichigo stumbled into his new bedroom, his arms loaded with tons of shirts, pants, and belts. Dropping the clothes on the ground, he turned around, exhausted as he watched Tatsuki drag in an even bigger load of the same things.

"Watch carefully. I'm going to organize your closet for you the first time, but you're going to have to do it yourself after that." Tatsuki explained.

Sorting out the pants, shirts, and other, she flung open the double doors that led to the closet. Walking into the immense closet, she started counting the drawers and racks, doing math in her head as she envisioned where everything would go.

XxXxX

Tatsuki went home when they were done. Everything Ichigo could think of had a place in his closet. Ichigo pulled off the clothes Tatsuki had made him wear, throwing them in the hamper and tugging on the sweats he had worn to bed. Laying down, he rested his head on his arm, curling into a ball and falling asleep.

XxXxX

A few weeks had passed since Ichigo had left his father's house. His hand had healed, and he still had full use of it, thankfully. It was Saturday, and Ichigo was sitting at his desk in his room, finishing up an essay that was due on Monday.

"Ichigo!" someone yelled at his front door, making Ichigo jump before getting up to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened, Ichigo was bombarded by his eight friends, stumbling back as Keigo jumped at him.

"Come on, we're taking you to a club. You need to get out." Tatsuki ordered, dragging Ichigo to his bedroom and rummaging through his closet. Coming back, she threw him a bundle of clothes and left the room.

"Sheesh, what a pain." Ichigo muttered, pulling on the clothes she'd thrown at him.

XxXxX

Ichigo, Nel, Tatsuki, Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, and Mizuro stood in line in front of a large brick building, painted black with a large neon sign that read the club's name. _Undead_, it flashed. The front door was barred by two bouncers, one opening and closing the red velvet rope, and the other, passing out black wristbands to those old enough to drink. Reaching the rope, Ichigo and his friends showed their IDs, getting black wristbands placed on their wrists as they were led in. Inside was a short hallway, a small circular room at the end with two doors across from the hallway. The door on the right was black, designs swirling across the wood. The other door was gold, white paint splatters giving the door design. Ichigo and his friends were guided through the black door, which led to the main floor of the club. Inside, a DJ was set up at the end of the rectangular room, the bar running three thirds the length of the room on the left. A young, bored looking man with long brown hair was leaning behind the counter, mixing a drink before sliding the glass across the counter. He wore a white jacket with furry shoulders, an eye patch crossing his face. In the front right corner, close to the door, was a large area with black tables. In the center of each table was a vase with six black roses, and eight candles were set around the bottom of the vase.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed, feeling his friends pass by him on their way to the dance floor and bar. Walking over, he noticed a small black catwalk that allowed people walking along it to observe the entire floor below. The tall speakers below it were encased in black marble pillars that held it up. Behind the speakers, a large area with tables, similar to the ones near the front, was settled behind it, booths running along the wall.

Heading over to the bar, he settled down on one of the stools, flashing his wristband to the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" the man asked.

"Something strong." Ichigo said, turning his chair to face the dance floor as the man walked away to mix the drink.

"Here," The man said, sliding a glass with a blue drink inside it across to him, "I think you'll like this one."

"Thanks." Ichigo said, taking a sip as he stared out at the dance floor.

"Ichigooo!" Keigo called, walking up to Ichigo and tugging on his arm, "Come dance!"

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo said, letting his friend lead him to the floor.

On the dance floor, Keigo disappeared, though Ichigo spotted him being led away by a tall woman with blonde hair. Shrugging, Ichigo closed his eyes, swaying slightly as he let the beat seep into his skin.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! *Hides behind desk.* Don't hate meeeee. Next chapter is when Shiro comes into play... There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I figured it was necessary...**


	3. But It's Better If You Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death Note, or the Inheritance Series.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is **_OoOoO_**.)**

**Time skips are marked by this:**_XxXxX_

_This marks a POV change: _**VvVvV**

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 3 – But It's Better If You Do

Shiro sighed, resting his head on the arm of the black velvet sofa he was sitting on, glaring at the teal-haired man who sat behind the bar, mixing his own drink before sitting beside his albino friend.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked, patting Shiro on the shoulder before taking a sip of his drink and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Looks like another boring night…" Shiro sighed, standing up and stretching before walking over to the catwalk that over looked the dance floor and the rest of the club. Leaning over the rail, he blinked, surprised to see a shock of orange weaving beautifully between the people that crowded the dance floor. '_Maybe the night won't be so boring after all…' _Shiro thought, walking downstairs and through the door that led to the dance floor.

VvVvV

Ichigo hummed as he danced, his swaying hips moving with the beat as he let the music wash over him. The bodies pressing against him tied him to earth, but his mind was flying with the clouds. He moved from foot to foot, his eyes closed as he danced. Suddenly, he felt cool hands wrap around his hips, cool breath ghosting over his ear. Whirling around, he at first thought he'd fainted and was hugging a cloud, but then realized that he was just looking into the white spikes of an albino, whose pale skin contrasted drastically with Ichigo's tan skin as they danced with the music. Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the stranger's eyes, which were like topaz, floating in a sea of eternal black, which seemed to grow deeper and deeper the longer he looked into them.

"Hello, handsome." The stranger purred, smirking.

"H-Hi. I'm Ichigo…" Ichigo stuttered, still staring dreamily into the ebony pools that graced the stranger's face.

"Ogichi Shirosaki, but please, call me Shiro." Shiro said, smiling.

"Shiro, got it." Ichigo mumbled.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Shiro asked, pulling Ichigo off the dance floor towards the bar.

"Sure…" Ichigo said breathily, a little dizzy as he sat down.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, waving his hand in front of Ichigo's dazed face.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Ichigo replied, sitting up and shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Shinji? Can we get some drinks?" Shiro called, motioning the bartender over to them.

"Yeah, what can I get you?" Shinji asked.

"I'll have the usual. Ichigo?" Shiro said, nudging Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Um, I'll have one of the things I had earlier…" Ichigo said, looking into the distance.

"Coming right up." Shinji said, spinning around and heading to the mixing counter.

"So, you come here often?" Shiro asked curiously, shaking Ichigo on the shoulder a little.

"Nah, first time." Ichigo replied, looking slowly back at Shiro with a somewhat dazzled expression.

"Hey. You okay?" Shiro asked, waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Yeah…Just a little…out of…it…" Ichigo mumbled, leaning forward and passing out, his head leaning on Shiro's chest.

XxXxX

Picking Ichigo up, he stood up and walked over to the door of the club, leaving and moving up the stairs of the VIP room, opening the door and laying Ichigo gently on one of the couches.

"Who's that?" Grimm asked, motioning to the orangette on the couch.

"Ichigo. I like 'im." Shiro replied, mixing himself a drink before pulling a chair up to the edge of the couch and taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"M'kay. I'm going downstairs." Grimmjow said, walking out the door and down the stairs.

VvVvV

Blinking, Ichigo opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. Last thing he remembered was talking to Shiro at the bar.

"Ichigo?" A familiar voice called, a hand shaking his shoulder gently.

"What?" Ichigo said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out. I took you up here." Shiro said, gesturing to the area around them.

"Where is 'here'?" Ichigo asked, looking around at the black velvet couches in surprise.

"VIP room. I own the club, so I the co-owner, Grimmjow, and I get free reign." Shiro replied, taking another sip of his drink and leaning back.

"Ah. Okay." Ichigo said, standing up and walking around a little to explore.

Walking around, he noticed the catwalk he'd seen from the ground level earlier. Walking out to it, he looked down, picking out his friends in the sea of strangers.

"Nice view!" Ichigo called, still looking down at the people below.

"Isn't it? I quite like it." Shiro's voice sounded from right behind him.

"Ack!" Ichigo jumped, not realizing that Shiro had joined him on the walk. "Don't do that!"

VvVvV

"Shiro! There's a fight at the entry, and we need your help." Grimmjow called from the door.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere…" Shiro whispered, walking down the stairs that led to the entrance.

VvVvV

'_I should tell my friends I'm alright…' _Ichigo thought, walking down the stairs and back to the main club.

Walking forward, he jumped when pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to sit in some one's lap. Immediately he knew it wasn't Shiro, because the hands felt wrong, the voice deeper as it said, "Don't you look delicious tonight…"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, a shiver running down his back.

"My name isn't of consequence." The man said, his breath passing over Ichigo's hand as the stranger's teeth skimmed lightly over Ichigo's wrist.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered, feeling the stranger pull him farther back into the shadow of a booth, hiding them from sight.

"Just taking my fill." The stranger said, biting down lightly, a sharp pain shooting through Ichigo's wrist as teeth pierced his skin.

VvVvV

"What the hell is going on here?" Shiro growled, snarling as one of the people involved in the fight tried to escape Iba's grip.

"These two were fighting over her." Yammy explained, pointing to a woman in black, who was sitting on the floor.

"Grimmjow, sort this out. Ulquiorra, come with me." Shiro hissed, spinning around and stalking away.

"Ichigo?" Shiro called, walking into the VIP room swiftly.

"He's not here." Ulquiorra called.

"You don't say?" Shiro hissed, stalking back down the stairs to the main club.

Looking around, he growled when he didn't see the familiar shock of orange mingling in the crowd.

'_If someone got to him before I did, I'm gonna be pissed.' _Shiro thought, walking around the club as he tried to pick up the orangette's scent.

VvVvV

Ichigo moaned quietly as the pain in his wrist and arm faded into pleasure, his body relaxing as he felt blood seeping slowly from the wound.

"Ichigo!" He heard a faintly familiar voice call, but he didn't pay much attention until it sounded much closer.

"Ichigo!" Shiro's voice called, rousing Ichigo from the pleasure induced haze, pushing the man away from him and clamping a hand over his wrist before turning and calling, "I'm over here!", back to the albino.

VvVvV

Sighing in relief, Shiro walked over to where Ichigo's voice had called him over, stopping instantly when he noticed the other person in the booth.

"Nnoitra?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Another one! *hides behind giant desk* At least I update fast! All I do is write for you guys!**

**Please let me know how I did. If there's something you felt was missing, let me know. :3**


	4. Inject Me Sweetly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death Note, or the Inheritance Series.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is **_OoOoO_**.)**

**Time skips are marked by this:**_XxXxX_

_This marks a POV change: _**VvVvV**

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 4 – Inject Me Sweetly

Shiro hissed, glaring daggers at the man sitting with Ichigo in his lap. _His_ Ichigo. Stalking to the table, he growled, sharply holding out his hand.

"Ichigo, come here." Shiro growled, his eyes molten lava as he continued to give the man a death glare.

VvVvV

Sliding out of the booth, Ichigo stood up, his injured wrist starting to throb in pain.

"C'mon. We're going back to the VIP room." Shiro said angrily, pulling Ichigo gently but firmly in the right direction.

"O…K." Ichigo murmured, following Shiro to the room.

XxXxX

"Did he bite you?" Shiro asked when they were back in the VIP room.

"What?" Ichigo mumbled, his eyes once again drawn to Shiro's eyes.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this. Ichigo, close your eyes and answer my question."

Ichigo did as he was told, and found that when his eyes were closed and not focused on the endless topaz pools in front of him, his mind cleared considerably.

"Uh, a little. Is that bad?" Ichigo shrugged, his eyes snapping open when he felt his hand torn from his wrist, the wrist itself held up for close inspection.

"Shit!" Shiro cursed, jumping up and pacing like a caged animal.

"W-What's wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"This is bad. This is bad." Shiro was repeating, shaking his head as he paced.

"What's bad?" Ichigo demanded, grabbing hold of Shiro's amazingly pale wrist.

"This! This, is bad." Shiro said, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and pointing to the red spot on his wrist that was still bleeding.

"What about it?"

"Ichigo, do you believe in vampires?" Shiro asked, coming to sit on the couch next to him.

"No, who would?" Ichigo laughed.

"Well, as hard as it is to believe, looking at what's just happened, what do you think?" Shiro asked.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Ichigo asked, confusion swirling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm saying you just got bit by a vampire. I'm one too. That's how I know." Shiro growled, putting his fingers under Ichigo's chin and gently leveling his head.

"You're a vampire?" Ichigo asked dumbly, still non-believing of Shiro's explanation.

"Must I say it again?" Shiro sighed.

"If you're really a vampire, then show me your fangs." Ichigo said quietly after a small silence.

"What?" Shiro asked, surprised.

"Your fangs. Show them to me." Ichigo repeated.

"Um, alright…" Shiro said, closing his mouth and turning away. When he turned back, his hand was covering his mouth.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Shiro said.

"Okay." Ichigo said, steeling himself as Shiro moved is hand, Ichigo reached out, gently tracing the edge of the ivory fangs, pressing on one a little to test its strength, pulling his hand back when his finger was cut.

"Sorry. They're sharp." Shiro shrugged.

"You don't say?" Ichigo muttered.

"This is bad, because when a vampire bites a human for the first time, it leaves a mark, kind of like a tattoo. It differs from vampire to vampire. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are vampires as well. The entire staff is too." Shiro explained, inspecting Ichigo's wrist further as he spoke.

"But, why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Shiro asked, confused.

"Why found a club run by vampires?"

"I want to prove that vampires can coexist with humans."

"Ah. Okay."

"Any other questions?"

"Just one."

"Shoot."

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"Some of us." Shiro sighed, leaning back in the couch. "There's this thing, this sort of ingrained fear of the sun. In some cases, it will light us on fire. In others, just a bad sunburn. We all already got over it. We just prefer the night, to stay inside."

"Okay…"

"One more thing. If someone doesn't bite you before the sun rises, you belong to Nnoitra."

"WHAT!"

"Forgot to mention it…"

"Forgot to mention it? Are you kidding?" Ichigo fumed, grabbing Shiro's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"Yeah. Sorry, really, I am." Shiro sighed, placing his face in his hands and looking down dejectedly.

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Get someone to bite you." Shiro replied.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I could bite you if you'd like…" Shiro offered.

"Would I 'belong' to you then?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, well, yeah." Shiro admitted, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"Let me mull it over." Ichigo said, standing up and walking to the catwalk.

XxXxX

"I'll let you bite me." Ichigo sighed, walking over to the couch Shiro had been sitting on for the last fifteen minutes.

"Really?" Shiro said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah. It's better than belonging to that creep." Ichigo sighed, walking over to Shiro.

"Alright, when?"

"Now, if that's all right with you…"

"That's fine with me. You sure you're okay with this?" Shiro asked, standing up to stand in front of Ichigo, tilting his head up and to the side.

"Yeah, now get it over with before I regret my decision."

"Suit yourself." Shiro said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist and biting down gently into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned, relaxing in Shiro's grip and threading his fingers into Shiro's white hair, his vision getting hazy with pleasure as Shiro bit down harder, making sure his mark would stay. Ichigo leaned his head back, hugging Shiro's head closer to his neck, his fingers still entangled in his white hair.

Neither was sure how long they stood there, locked in their intimate embrace, time holding nothing on them as they stood there. Finally, Shiro stepped back, steadying Ichigo when he swayed and leading him back to the couch, which he gratefully sank down onto.

"Wow." Ichigo said when the effects of the bite ran their course.

"Yeah. I just, wow." Shiro agreed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"What does your symbol look like?" Ichigo asked, the skin on his neck starting to burn a bit.

"I don't know. The only person I've ever bitten was you. If you are bitten twice in the same night, the first person's mark will not ever appear, but the last person's will." Shiro explained.

"Okay. Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked, worry seeping into his voice on accident.

"From what I've heard, a little." Shiro said, pulling Ichigo into his lap and resting Ichigo's head on his shoulder, leaning himself back, pulling Ichigo with him.

XxXxX

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, his hand flying to his neck as a sudden burning pain flared in the spot Shiro had bitten him on.

"Shiro, it hurts." Ichigo groaned, leaning his head onto Shiro's chest as he gasped for air through the pain in his neck, which was growing more intense by the second.

"I don't know what to do. I'm sorry Ichigo. It will stop." Shiro promised, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and hugging him to his chest as tremors rocked Ichigo's body violently. Shiro flinched slightly when Ichigo bit his shoulder to keep from yelling in pain, making no movement except for the tremors that rocked his body.

Suddenly, the pain changed, receding, washing away and turning into a gooey warm feeling, settling comfortably in the center of his chest. He sighed, nuzzling his face into Shiro's chest. After a few minutes, he looked up, smiling at Shiro before kissing him slowly on the lips, pulling away quickly.

"Can I see it? We can only mark one human or vampire, so I want to see it while it's fresh." Shiro said.

"Yeah, no problem." Ichigo replied, leaning his head back to Shiro could look at the mark.

"Wow." Shiro breathed.

"How is it?" Ichigo asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"It's beautiful. You gotta see it." Shiro said, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's neck.

"Got any mirrors?" Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, come over here." Shiro said, pulling Ichigo to the far side of the room where there was a giant wall of mirrors in place of an actual wall. On his neck was a black and white rose, the petals alternating between midnight black and wedding white as they wound their way to the center. The rose was settled on a twilight purple background, a starry sky rising behind it.

"It is beautiful." Ichigo sighed, smiling at Shiro before walking back to the couch he'd been sitting on before.

"Shit! I forgot! Shiro, what time is it!" Ichigo demanded, jumping up and pulling Shiro down the stairs with him.

"Um, fifteen to twenty minutes after you fell asleep. It's about 1:38 or so. You got here around 11:00. You haven't been here long." Shiro said.

"Good. So much has happened in one night. A little overwhelming. But now it's time for you to get a surprise."

"Oh boy. What is it?"

"My friends." Ichigo groaned, pulling he collar of his shirt up to hide the rose as he swung open the door to the main floor of the club.

"Fun." Shiro sighed following Ichigo into the club.

* * *

**I'm sorrry. I need to write longer chapters! I apologize! *hides behind desk***

**Building designs will be posted on my DeviantArt account once I figure out how to get it to work. :3**

**Don't hate me too much.**

**I'll see if I can get a picture of the rose and post it on my DeviantArt as well. Check it out!**


	5. Run Devil Run

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is **_OoOoO_**.)**

**Time skips are marked by this:**_XxXxX_

_This marks a POV change: _**VvVvV**

**This Marks a time skip: **SsSsS

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 5 – Run Devil Run(English)

Walking into the club, Ichigo and his new albino friend were bombarded by multiple of Ichigo's friends.

"Where were you?" Tatsuki demanded, grabbing Ichigo's collar and pulling him up close.

"Um, I met Shiro, the owner of the club, and he brought me to the VIP room. Sorry I didn't let you guys know. Happened kinda fast…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Wait, owner of the club? Well why didn't you say so?" Tatsuki grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a huge squeeze. When she leaned back, she caught sight of the rose. When she saw it, she grabbed Ichigo's collar, tugging it to the side to reveal the beautiful rose.

"Where did you get this?" Tatsuki asked, showing the tattoo like mark on Ichigo's neck to everyone else.

"Um, I got it a while ago Tatsuki. What do you think?" Ichigo lied halfheartedly.

"Alright. I'll believe you this time… Looks good." Tatsuki sighed grudgingly, releasing Ichigo's collar and letting him lean back.

"I believe you still owe me a dance, my love." Nel teased, dragging Tatsuki back to the dance floor, "We'll see you guys later!" Nel called as she led her girlfriend away.

Sighing, Ichigo found a seat at the bar as his friends drifted off with their girlfriends and boyfriends, either going for a drink or to the dance floor and resume their previous dances. Ichigo let Shiro pull him into his lap, leaning back as he sighed comfortably onto the cool, muscular, yet comfortable, chest.

"They didn't seem so bad." Shiro rumbled, running his hand through Ichigo's orange hair.

"It seems they were being nice…" Ichigo sighed, "Usually, I can't get 'em off my back."

"Great."

VvVvV

"Yes, I certainly agree. They seem to be getting along well, which is definitely a plus. Two bird with one stone, eh, O Quiet One?" A hooded figure smirked, referring to the other person standing a respectful distance away. He turned his face back to the small dish, where a misty pool of water was slowly fading, the gold on black eyes the last thing to fade.

VvVvV

Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, finding himself back in the VIP room, the sun peeking through the black curtains. Sitting up, he felt something cool beneath him, and when he turned around, he jumped when gold on black eyes snapped open, a warm smile splitting the vampire's face in a glittering mass of teeth.

"You're really sexy in the morning sunlight…" Shiro groaned, pulling Ichigo back down and planting a kiss on his lips before letting the strawberry up.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo stammered, blushing furiously.

"We have an opening in my modeling company, Vampyre. Would you be interested?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo had heard of the company. They were one of the biggest in the world. They did magazines, commercials, even acting, once models got famous enough and were actually good at acting. And he was being offered a chance to be a part of it?

"Wait, did you say it was your company?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Undead is kinda a side business. It's run by Grimm more than me. Ulqui, aka Ulquiorra, helps a ton with Vampyre, so Grimmy doesn't have too much work. The work he does have, he doesn't really mind." Shiro said

"Wow. Two businesses. That's a lot of work." Ichigo sighed.

"Really? I don't think so. I like the work. So do Grimmy and Ulquiorra. In fact, most of the workers here are models as well…" Shiro replied.

Ichigo thought about Shiro's earlier proposition about joining the company. He needed the money, and he didn't mind at all really. He wasn't even really worried about time. School was out, so he had plenty of time, and if he became a model, he could just quit college altogether and live off the money he got from modeling.

Ichigo wondered what he would do if his father found out, what his sisters would do. If he was found, his father might use his sisters as bit to get to him. He already knew his father wasn't completely human, but what exactly, he wasn't sure. He'd gotten the shinigami from his mother, who had been killed while protecting him. She had been weak, and the hollow had taken advantage of her weakness, leaving what was left of her mangled spirit on the sidewalk. Ichigo had been knocked out sometime during the fighting, and all he could remember was a sharp pain at the back of his head, and then waking up to his mother's body slowly deteriorating as the reiatsu holding her spirit body together vanished. When he'd walked down the bank to the river, he saw his mother's real body sprawled on the grass, her shinigami badge grasped in her hand. Ichigo had sat there, staring at her body until his father and his sisters came to get him. After Masaki's death, Ichigo's father had started blaming him for his mother's death. He would beat the 'truth' into his son before and after school, losing himself in the alcohol he drank. The clinic had shut down shortly after his wife's death, and it had taken all of Ichigo's strength and determination to get enough money to pay for the house, and food to feed the family. Ichigo truly believed he had killed his mother, and thought he deserved some form of punishment, which is why he had stayed for so long. He would have stayed with Isshin, but he couldn't take the abuse any more.

His brooding had worried Shiro, and when he sensed another person walking slowly up to him, he cringed, expecting to be slammed against the wall and beaten within an inch of his life, again.

VvVvV

Shiro paused, shocked when the teen backed away, averting his gaze as his body tensed. Moving closer, he completely stopped when Ichigo started sliding down the wall, his right hand threading through his hair as he pulled his left hand protectively against himself.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? What did I do?" Shiro asked, worried he had done something wrong.

"Please, don't hurt me." Ichigo whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to push himself farther against the wall.

"I won't. Ichigo, what's going on? Is there something I should know about?" Shiro pleaded, moving back slightly and crouching close to the ground.

Shiro's eyes widened when he noticed tears running discreetly down the teen's cheeks, inaudible sobs following. Reaching forward, he pulled Ichigo into his lap, wrapping his arms around the teen's shoulders. Slowly, the shaking subsided, the teen's face buried into Shiro's shirt.

"It's...It's nothing. I have some bad memories, and I'd like to forget them. I'm sorry..." Ichigo sighed quietly, brushing the tears out of his eyes and off of his face.

"No, no it's alright. I understand. Will you ever tell me though?" Shiro murmured, running his hand over Ichigo's hair.

"Yeah just, not today, okay? I can't deal with it. But I will show you something." Ichigo relented, pulling off his button up so he was wearing a black tank top, and lifted his left arm so Shiro could see the long scar that stretched across it.

"What happened?" Shiro whispered, gently running his cold fingers along the scar, the raised skin soft beneath his fingertips.

"Not today, Shiro. Not today." Ichigo replied, pulling his shirt back on and standing up.

"Fine. It's around 9:00 in the morning by the way. Just to let you know." Shiro shrugged, getting up and walking over to the windows so he could pull back the curtains.

Ichigo blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes as bright sunlight flooded the room. Had he really slept so long? His friends would be worried. He'd ridden with Tatsuki, so if she had left, he'd have to walk home, or get a ride.

"Hey, can I get a ride home?" Ichigo asked, walking over to where Shiro was standing by the window.

"Yeah, no problem. Where do you live?" Shiro asked, turning to face Ichigo and flashing him a huge smile.

"In the apartments, next to my college." Ichigo replied, making sure his phone was ion his pocket and looking around to see if he'd left anything in the VIP room.

"You ready?" Shiro asked, grabbing his keys and motioning for Ichigo to follow him to the door.

"Yeah." Ichigo called, hurrying to follow the vampire as he led the way down the stairs.

Once they got outside, Ichigo glanced around, looking at the cars in the lot. Shiro led him toward a black Lotus, unlocking the doors and hopping into the car. Ichigo jumped in as well, taking in the leather interior and gray dash before buckling his seatbelt.

"You should come visit my house sometime." Shiro said suddenly, keeping his eyes in the highway.

"That sounds fun. You live with anyone?" Ichigo mentally kicked himself for not asking that earlier.

"Nope. Just me, all alone in my huge mansion..." Shiro sighed.

"I just might take you up on your offer..." Ichigo smirked, leaning back and taking advantage of the comfortable seats.

"Ya know, you never did answer my question." Shiro observed, glancing at Ichigo for a moment.

"About modeling? I'm in. Seems like fun." Ichigo replied.

"Really? Great!" We have a shot later this evening if you're interested." Shiro said happily.

"Okay. I'm going to need to change and take a shower first though." Ichigo smiled, resting his head against the seat head rest and closing his eyes until they got to his house, glad he'd told the vampire where he lived before they left.

"We're here." Shiro said not five minutes later, pulling his car into the parking lot in front of Ichigo's apartments.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled, stepping out of the car and walking to the door. Looking back, he smiled when he saw Shiro getting out of the car as well, obviously intent on following him inside.

"You wanna come in?" Ichigo grinned, unlocking the door and holding it open.

"Uh, yeah, if that's not a problem?" Shiro shrugged sheepishly.

"No problem here, Shiro." Ichigo laughed, walking inside after Shiro and opening the door to his room, knowing Shiro was behind him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice said from the back of the room.

Spinning around, Ichigo froze with shock when he saw who was standing there.

"Remember me?" The man grinned insanely. "You should. Who wouldn't remember his own father?"

* * *

**I AM SOOOO SORRY. I just can't seem to write very long chapters. I really need to get better at it. I guess I'll just make up for it by making this a really, really long fanfic, if you guys don't mind.**

**Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda lost my muse because no one as really reviewing accept for my faithful readers, whom I want to mention here:**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thank you very much for reviewing and not hating me when I stopped posting for a little.**

**Sasuke Uzumaki 83: I love you so much, and thanks for finally reading my story. Love you3.**

**I can't wait to see what I come up with next...**


	6. I'm Not Okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death Note, or the Inheritance Series.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**There are markers where rape, incest, and/or Rated-R stuff begins and ends. (The marker is **_OoOoO_**.)**

**Time skips are marked by this:**_XxXxX_

_This marks a POV change: _**VvVvV**

**This marks a time skip: **SsSsS

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 6 – I'm Not Okay(I Promise)

"No! No! You can't be here! This isn't happening..." Ichigo cried, falling to his knees and rocking back and forth.

"I see my reputation precedes me. You do still recognize me..." Isshin smirked, gesturing to the two indifferently. As soon as his hand finished moving, Shiro and Ichigo were picked up by an unseen force and slammed against the wall, unable to move.

"What the fuck?" Shiro muttered, glaring daggers at the man in the white coat, close cropped hair, and goatee.

"It's my father." Ichigo said softly, looking down at the ground in defeat. No matter how strong he was, his father always won! What could he do except for submit? Accept his defeat, even if it becomes his demise? That's how it always ended up anyway.

But then, images of his dead mother flashed into his head unbidden, reminding him that until he died, it would always be his fault that she'd died. He deserved this. He needed to take the blame, to be the one to step up and admit to his wrongdoings. He sighed in defeat, slackening his body in defeat and lowering his chin so it touched his chest.

"Good. You still know your place. Guess I don't get the pleasure of beating it into you. Oh well." Isshin sighed in mock sadness. Walking forward, he stopped in front of Shiro, laughing as the white haired demon struggled to free himself of the spell the man had invoked upon them. Isshin reached forward, laughing as Shiro froze when Isshin's hand touched his chin, pulling his head up to look at him.

"Who's this Ichigo? Another friend you've brought home to, 'entertain'? I can just imagine what you two were planning on doing…" Isshin smirked, pulling his hand away before backhanding Shiro across the face. Laughing again, Isshin moved towards Ichigo, pulling out a knife and cutting off Ichigo's shirt and tank top.

"Good, it scarred. I was worried it wouldn't." Isshin purred, pressing the knife against Ichigo's stomach and tracing two lines down the sides of his stomach. Ichigo struggled, his lips sealed tightly as he writhed in pain, the cool steel digging into his skin. Moving the knife away, Isshin leaned forward, trailing his tongue along the gashes to lick away the crimson blood trailing down Ichigo's front.

"Just as good as last time." Isshin grinned, moving back and lifting Ichigo's left hand, examining how nicely it had healed.

"Too well. Did you set this after you left me? Good pets let their owners take care of them, you know. Good pets stay home and don't run away." Isshin growled, slamming the hand against the wall and laughing as he felt the bones crunch, heard his son cry out in delicious pain.

"I wonder if you're a masochist. Never got an opportunity to find out you know…" he smirked, pressing down on the wounds he'd inflicted and laughing again when he heard a slight moan, but definitively one of pleasure, not one of pain.

"Wow. All these years and I never knew. Pity." Isshin sighed regretfully, turning back to face Shiro, who had been watching the whole scene in disgust and concern each time Ichigo cried out. His eyes narrowed when Ichigo's father came over to him, the knife swinging leisurely in his hand as he moved.

"The fuck do you want?" Shiro hissed, wincing as the blade cut into is skin.

'Must be silver.' Shiro thought. Silver was the only metal that could cut a vampire's skin, and only pure silver. Also, it hurt like a bitch, would make the vampire's skin soft and easily pierce able for a short time, and was one of the only things that left scars on a vampire. Unfortunately, it also paralyzed the vampire it was used on. Shiro winced as the knife sliced into his chest, carving an upside down star, surrounded by a circle with a line through it.

"There, now you have identical scars, just like your identical faces." Isshin grinned, licking the blood off the knife he was using to taste the vampire's blood.

"You even taste like Ichigo. I wonder, do you scream like him?" Isshin purred, waving his hand lazily towards the bed. Once again, as soon as his hand stopped moving, Shiro was moved to the bed, his limbs released from their hold, but now, he couldn't move them, it was as though he didn't actually have arms or legs any more. Like his entire body was paralyzed, with no control over his limbs.

**OoOoO**

Isshin walked slowly up to the edge of the bed, shedding the white scientist's coat, letting it fall to the floor as he climbed onto the bed, sitting across Shiro's hips and using his knife to cut off Shiro's Shirt, pulling it off the vampire to expose his pale white skin. Leaning forward, Isshin dragged his tongue up the exposed chest, leaving a trail of quickly drying saliva. Shivering, he found himself staring into Isshin's eyes before the man began to attack his neck, slicing through his skin and making him bleed. Shiro moaned, the mixture of pain and pleasure swirling into a broiling mass in his stomach, where it bubbled in a fiery pit.

"Another masochist? You two are so much alike." Isshin murmured, trailing his tongue along the shell of the albino's ear before leaning back. Moving down, Isshin undid Shiro's belt, tugging down Shiro's pants. Throwing the unwanted garment somewhere in the room, he turned back to the albino beneath him. Isshin force three fingers into Shiro's mouth, demanding that he sucked on them. Pulling his hand back down, Isshin sighed, roughly preparing the albino beneath him before entering him roughly, feeling the skin tear around him, the delicious red liquid beading around him as he started brutally thrusting into his captive.

Shiro hissed when he felt his skin tear, even though he knew it would heal quickly.

'That is, once the silver's out of my system.' Shiro though, sighing internally

"What's wrong? You're not moaning." Isshin growled, punctuating his last sentence with a particularly hard thrust, ripping a yell of pain from his captive. Shiro hissed, his throat pounding from the yell, more blood pooling beneath him as the silver intensified the pain to an unbearable degree. Biting down, he felt something inside him being ripped, which dragged yet another scream from his abused throat, his yell cut off by a disturbing bubbling sound when Isshin bit down once again on his neck, causing his windpipe to cave in.

"Oops. Guess I bit down too hard. Lucky for me, you don't need oxygen." Isshin smirked, watching with immense pleasure as his captive struggled beneath him. Resuming his thrusts, he dug his nails into Shiro's hips, carving bloody furrows into the skin there and moaning when he came. Panting, Isshin pulled out of Shiro, standing and waving his hand again, laughing at the image of Shiro against the wall, blood running down his chest and semen and more of the albino's delicious blood running down the insides of his legs.

**OoOoO**

Ichigo stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Shiro's windpipe had caved in, and he was only still alive because he didn't need air to breath. Ichigo could see blood running down Shiro's leg, dripping down to the floor and staining it dark red. Isshin was walking over to him, a grin on his face.

"A pet need a way to identify itself. Something to show who it belongs to. I don't think my symbol was enough..." Isshin sighed, lifting the knife in his hands until it was level with Ichigo's stomach. Digging it in, he carved in his initials, making it deep so he was sure it would scar. Once he was done, he lifted his hand, running his fingertips over the raised skin on his chest where Ichigo's other scar was. Walking to the door, Isshin sighed regretfully.

"I have to take my leave, but I will see you two again. Very soon." With that, Isshin left, waving his hand and grinning when he heard them drop to the ground.

SsSsS

Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes and groaning before sitting, gasping at the sudden pain in his left hand. His eyes widened when he remembered why he was shirtless and lying on the ground. Looking across the room, he moved over to the lifeless form of Shiro, who was lying on his side in a pool of dried blood. He pulled Shiro's head into his lap, ignoring the fact that he was naked. Checking Shiro's wounds, he saw that everything was pretty much healed except for the neck wound, which was still in the process of healing. Ichigo watched in fascination as the skin slowly stitched itself together, forming a scab which quickly transformed into a scar that covered most of Shiro's neck. As soon as the scar healed completely to leave just a few light gray lines across his neck, Shiro's eyes drifted open, snapping into full alertness when he realized what had happened, who he was looking at, how he was being held, and that he was naked, his clothes having been torn off when Isshin had attacked him.

VvVvV

Sitting up quickly, he winced, realizing that what had been torn inside him would probably take longer to heal. He was desperately hungry, but at least the silver was out of his system. Internal injuries just took longer to heal. Smiling weakly at Ichigo, he sighed, "Can I borrow your shower?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo stuttered, still not over the shock of seeing his father again, nor what he'd seen unfold right before his very eyes.

"Thanks. I'm going to need some clothes..." Shiro sighed, scratching his head.

"No problem. You're probably about the same height as me, and you're built about the same, so my stuff should fit you." Ichigo said distractedly, standing up and walking over to his open closet. Grabbing a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, he added a pair of black cargos and handed them to Shiro.

"I'm going to go make some tea." Ichigo said, pulling on a dark purple shirt with a black DC logo on it and leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen, filling the teakettle and placing it on the stove before turning the stove on. Leaning on the counter, he winced when his hand started throbbing.

'Shit, I forgot it was broken!' Ichigo berated himself, heading to the bathroom to grab some bandages to wrap his wrist. Spending a few years in a clinic taught you things, and setting broken bones was one of the most basic skills at the clinic he'd lived in. Once he was done wrapping it, he looked up, startled by the one staring back at him. Blood splattered his face, and multiple lacerations were visible on his right arm. He sighed, and the man he was staring at sighed as well, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Staring into brown eyes, he combed his hand through his hair, not realizing there was wet blood on his hand until it left bloody tracks through his orange hair. Brushing out his hair, he went to check on Shiro, and wasn't surprised to hear the shower going. Smiling softly, Ichigo walked slowly to the kitchen, setting the pot on a low simmer so it would still be hot when Shiro got out. Reaching over, Ichigo opened the cabinet above and to the right of him, pulling out some plain tea and the sugar and setting them on the counter.

Walking back to his room, he grabbed a clean shirt, some pants, and a pair of boxers. As he headed to the bathroom to take his own shower, he started to feel a nagging sensation crawl over his skin, where he'd been cut. The areas started itching, so he absently scratched them, being mindful of the cuts. When he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and turned on the shower, letting it heat up when he noticed the itching wasn't going away. It was _his_ touch. That man's touch was still lingering on him, and it was driving him insane. He was nobody's pet! He couldn't let _him_ keep controlling him! He was Ichigo Kurosaki! The one protector! Who was a protector supposed to protect if he couldn't even protect himself? No one, that's for sure. But what could he do? He needed to get stronger. Straighten his shoulders and hold his head high, show he wasn't afraid of anyone? Pride wasn't strength. Pride was a weakness. Courage was strength. The ability to fight was what he needed. But what could he fight with? Against an enemy who could throw him against the wall and hold him there with a casual flick of his wrist? There was nothing to fight with, simply because there was nothing to fight. What would he fight? Air? No, there was something more. When he'd been trapped against the wall, he'd felt whatever it was holding him there pulse, like a heart, like a living thing. But how could he fight something he couldn't see? He'd have to find out how to see it, he supposed. But how! That was always the question. How could he possibly do this? How could he possibly do that? He wasn't strong enough. And he was tired of it. But who could he ask? Urahara was gone for a couple of months, something about having to meet with some very important friends. So he was out. There wasn't anyone! Urahara came back, that's when he'd ask. Maybe he'd mention it to Shiro too. Maybe he'd know something.

Feeling better now that his decision had been made, he quickly took his shower, feeling fresher than earlier, the blood and sweat shedding from his body as he stepped onto the tile in the restroom. Dressing quickly, he left the restroom to check on Shiro, and was surprised to find him in the kitchen, a mug of steaming tea in his hands. Thankfully, Ichigo's clothes had fit him, but Ichigo could have sworn he looked better in them than Ichigo himself. Walking in, he pulled a mug down from the cabinet they were put in, placing the tea bag he'd grabbed from the box inside the cup, and pouring in some hot water. Leaning over, he fished a spoon out of the silverware drawer, using it to put some sugar in the water before turning around, his right hand holding the cup, and his left hand at his side.

"You okay?" Ichigo finally asked when the silence had stretched on until it grated on his nerves.

"Been better, but vampires heal fast, so I'll be good as new in a couple hours or so." Shiro said, his voice raspy while his throat continued to mend itself.

"That's not what I meant. How are you emotionally?" Ichigo sighed, walking over to the dining table and taking a seat, gesturing for Shiro to sit next to him.

"Emotionally? The dead don't have emotions. At least, I don't." Shiro sighed, joining Ichigo at the table and slumping in his seat.

"Well, you asked for an explanation about this scar. Well, you've already seen part of it. Let me tell you the rest..."

SsSsS

Ichigo was lying on the couch, his head in Shiro's lap as he snored. Shiro too was snoring, and the man watching them looked on with undisguised glee. He scribbled furiously on the pages of the notebook in his lap, taking notes on the situation in front of him as he flipped his bright pink hair away from his face when it obscured his vision.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! If you guys have all watched Bleach past the Arrancar Arc, I gave it away with two words...**

**Sasuke Uzumaki 83: I LOVE YOUUUU! You're awesome! Thanks for reading, and again, I love you!**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: You made my day, when I read that reveiw... Thank you for your support! If not for you, this story would still only have like two chapters. Thank you sooo much!**

**myloveiskyo: Thank you so much for your review! I loved Nightstalkers, and I needed a way to have that same kind of introduction, so I borrowed it and twisted it into my own idea. Thank you very much!**

**I LOVE ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS SOO MUCH, SO YOU ALL GET FRESH COOKIES THAT I STOLE FROM THE DARK SIDE! ENJOY!**


	7. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Disclaimer: In my profile.**

**Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!**

**WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 7 – Welcome To The Black Parade

Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking up to see Shiro's chin facing the ceiling. He smiled warmly, content to stay in Shiro's lap until he woke up, or whatever he did. He glanced at the window when a movement caught his eye, disturbing the bushes as it moved.

'Probably just a rabbit or something...' Ichigo thought sleepily, pulling the blanket that had hit the floor back over himself and closing his eyes.

VvVvV

Shiro smirked, looking down into his lap to see Ichigo's head lying there, mouth open as he faced the ceiling. He'd felt Ichigo moving around, but had decided to enjoy the moment for a little longer. He ran his hand lightly over his berry's hair, still thinking about what had occurred that morning. He looked back at the clock, which read 3:51 in bright green numbers from its place on the wall. Judging by the light filtering through the curtains, he sighed, shaking Ichigo's shoulder gently to wake him up.

"Ichi, it's almost 4:00 in the afternoon. The shoot's at six, so we need to get ready and eat something before we leave." Shiro said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ichigo grumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where's the shoot?"

"Osawaki Lake. Near downtown." Shiro replied, standing up to stretch his legs out.

"I've been there before! It's beautiful." Ichigo said happily, pushing the blanket to the side to stand and stretch before moving to the kitchen to look for food. He checked the cupboard and was rewarded with a box of Reese's Puffs cereal. He made sure there was milk before getting two bowls and two spoons, setting them on the counter and pulling out the ingredients to one of his favorite breakfasts. Shiro walked in as he was pouring the cereal, placing a kiss on the unsuspecting strawberry's head, which made him jump.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Shiro asked, washing out the glass he'd used earlier and setting it down in the sink.

"Cereal." Ichigo said, setting two bowls on the table and putting the milk and Reese's into their respective places.

"Sweet." Shiro said contentedly, digging into his bowl and cocking a brow at Ichigo's face. Ichigo was smiling widely, watching Shiro eat his bowl, rather fast. He shook his head, and began eating, albeit a little slower the albino. Once they were both finished, they washed their bowls in the sink and left them there, deciding to deal with them later. Ichigo scratched his head, looking into his closet for something to wear.

"What do you want to wear?" he asked Shiro, who was standing beside him.

"How about this?" Shiro asked, grabbing a pair of torn black skinny jeans and a Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt.

"Yeah, those are fine." Ichigo said, grabbing a pair of gray cargos and a white t-shirt.

"I'm gonna take a shower. If you want, you can take one afterwards." Ichigo said, leaving the room. Once inside the bathroom, he grabbed a towel off the rack, slinging it over the hook next to the shower/bath.

He tossed his dirty clothes onto a shelf in the corner, his clean clothes on a shelf underneath them. He sighed as he stepped under the warm spray, letting any tense muscles relax as he closed his eyes.

-Flashback- -

"Osawaki Lake? Awesome!" Karin cried, bouncing a soccer ball on her foot as she listened to her father's plans.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Ichigo agreed from his place on the wall of the living room.

"I'll make a picnic basket!" Yuzu squealed, already running towards the kitchen.

The image blurred, Ichigo's vision going dark before refocusing a few feet from the edge of the lake, a dense forest to his left. Yuzu was sitting on the picnic blanket, watching Karin as she kicked the soccer ball around.

"Hey Ichigo, you wanna play?" Karin called, turning to look at him.

Ichigo's vision blurred again, this time coming back in the middle of the forest. He couldn't see the edges of the forest, nor could he hear anyone's voice. He came to a stop in a clearing with a large, yet smooth rock in the middle, spinning around when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh it's just you, Dad. You scared me." Ichigo grinned, his smile faltering when he saw the dark look on his father's face.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault." Isshin was muttering under his breath, one hand reaching into his pocket. Ichigo backed up when his father pulled out a roll of duct tape and a pocket knife, wrapping a hand around Ichigo's neck and trapping him against the rock. Moving quickly, Isshin set the knife down, taping Ichigo's hands to the rock before doing the same to his feet. He picked back up the knife, flicking it open to reveal a wickedly sharp blade before pressing the back of the blade to the edge of Ichigo's chin, turning it from side to side before he noticed Ichigo trying to force his way through the thick bonds.

"We can't have that, can we?" Isshin sighed, pulling out a small pocket lighter and pulling the trigger, bringing it closer and closer to Ichigo's palm, his other hand forcing Ichigo's left hand to lay flat.

"Dad? Wh-What're you doing?" Ichigo asked, hysteria creeping into his voice as the lighter got closer, the flame making his palm warm. Isshin laughed, finally pressing the flame into Ichigo's palm and melting the skin, making Ichigo scream as the flame ate through his skin.

"Shut up." Isshin growled, punching the teen in the face and silencing him, feeling the jaw break under the pressure. He leaned down and picked up the dropped duct tape, brutally wrapping it around Ichigo's head, covering his mouth and leaving him a small slit to breathe through his nose. He saw Ichigo start to struggle again and strapped his other hand down, the one that wasn't burned, before bringing the relit lighter towards it. Isshin grinned when the skin melted; the pain and restricted air supply making Ichigo pass out. Isshin growled, punching Ichigo in the stomach to wake him up. Ichigo blinked awake, his eyes widening as he felt the pain in his hands and face course through his body, the pain in his stomach overwhelmed by the other injuries. Isshin leaned forward, grabbing Ichigo's left arm and pressing down on the inside of Ichigo's elbow gently before sharply forcing is arm forward, laughing as he heard the bone crunch terribly before bending in an unnatural angle, the broken bones rubbing together even more. Ichigo screamed, but it was muffled, before passing out again.

-Flashback End—

Ichigo blinked, surprised when he felt ice cold water cascading down on him. He was laying on the floor of the shower, curled in a ball.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Shiro asked from outside the door. Ichigo didn't respond, pulling is legs closer together and letting the water fall on him, silent tears running down his face.

VvVvV

Shiro leaned his forehead on the door before opening it slowly. Ichigo was curled up on the floor, cold water falling across him. His eyes were closed, but tears were running down his face, and his back was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. Shiro walked forward, kneeling down next to the edge of the shower and gently shaking Ichigo's shoulder. Milk chocolate brown eyes blinked open before Ichigo sprang at him, wrapping his arms around the albino and burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Ten years! Ten fucking years!" Ichigo sobbed, tightening his arms around the albino.

"Ten years what?" Shiro asked gently, wrapping his arms around the strawberry and rubbing his back slowly.

"The bastard abused me for ten years. Since I was thirteen, about a month after my mother died." Ichigo explained, releasing Shiro and moving back, placing a towel in his lap and sitting down on the floor. The scar on his chest stood out in stark detail to the rest of his tan shin, more pale scars littering Ichigo's body. He opened his palms and two identical burn marks were revealed on his palms.

"Those were from the first time. He burned marks into my palms, broke my arm, and my jaw. He forced me not to tell my sisters, saying he would kill them if I did." Ichigo said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..." Shiro whispered, gently putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Then help me. Help me destroy him. Please." Ichigo asked, fire glowing in his eyes as he spoke.

"Okay. But I won't turn you. I could never do that to you."

"Fine. For now. But he's stronger than me. Stronger than you! We need to talk to my uncle. We need to talk to Urahara."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! NO, I'M NOT DEAD, AND I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT OUT. I KINDA DIED INSIDE WHEN I REALIZED I HADN'T POSTED IN THREE MONTHS...PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEEEEE! TTTTT...TTTTT**

**Those of you who didn't give up on me, thank you! I love you all.**


	8. Airplanes

**Disclaimer: In my profile.  
Claimer: All OCs are mine. Please let me know if you see them in another story, or anywhere else! Thanks!  
WARNING: RAPE, INCEST, AND CUSSING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 8 – Airplanes

"Osawaki Lake. A place of memories, be they good or bad." Ichigo sighed quietly, looking forlornly through the car window as they pulled up next to the glassy yet restless surface of the lake.

"We're here. Let's go." Shiro said, hopping out of the parked car and walking around to the passenger side door. The shoot was set up against the shore of the lake, the small, almost non-existent waves lapped ceaselessly against the sand as they slowly pulled the tiny grains away from the edge. Rocks and small shells dotted the edge of the shore, giving the sand a rocky appearance, and making the sand appear more colorful with the radiant light blue and pinks the shells displayed. The photographers' equipment was set up on a large white tarp, with two portable dressing rooms lining the outside, giving the set a very enclosed aura. The sun was halfway from noon to sunset, and it reflected drastically on the lake, making it glitter.

Shiro dragged Ichigo up to one of the photographers, a man with a slightly scruffy goatee and mustache, wearing a black t-shirt with a denim vest and gray ripped skinny jeans.

"Shawn, this is Ichigo. He's our new model. Can you pretty him up for me?" Shiro said, pushing Ichigo forward.

"I'll see what I can do. Shouldn't be too hard." Shawn replied, walking around the orangette and looking him over. He messed with Ichigo's hair a little, seeing if it would stand up by itself or not, and lifted his arms to get a better idea of his figure. He nodded to himself, pulling out a measuring tape and took a mental note of Ichigo's size.

"This way. Follow me." Shawn said, walking over to one of the dressing rooms and leading Ichigo inside, Shiro following slowly. Walking in, Ichigo was surprised by how much stuff they had packed into such a small space. Shawn led Ichigo over to a rack near the back of the trailer, pulling several clothing items off of the rack and tossing them at Ichigo.

"Try those on." the photographer commanded.

"Uh...sure?" Ichigo said uncertainly, looking around for a changing room. Shawn pointed to a small door in a corner, not very noticeable in the dim lighting of the trailer.

"Changing room. Shiro and I will be out here waiting for you." Shawn explained.

"Oh."

Stepping inside the small space, he pulled off the shirt he'd brought with him, tossing it on the bench along the far wall. Grabbing one of the ones Shawn had given him, he pulled it on, before changing into a pair of new pants and looping a new belt through the loops.

Looking in the mirror, he grinned. He normally didn't approve of the clothing he was wearing, since his father had rarely bought him any clothing besides gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, along with his school uniform, so he was happy to wear anything besides that.

He was wearing black tripp pants with blue straps. His shirt was black, the graphic on it depicting a red dragon blowing fire across his right shoulder. He pushed open the door, straightening his arms out to give Shawn a better look at how they fit.

"Looks good. Put these on and you'll be good to go." Shawn commented, impressed.

Ichigo blushed when he looked at the studded leather choker and matching bracelets in his hand.

"Need help?" Shiro asked, smirking at the look on Ichigo's face.

"N-No!" Ichigo stammered, his face turning redder by the second.

"Let me see them. I got it." Shiro pressed, snatching the leather from the embarrassed berry's hand.

Ichigo sighed, giving in as Shiro leaned forward to snap the buttons on both bracelets into place. He leaned into Ichigo's face to snap the necklace around the orangette's neck, his breath ghosting softly across the other's lips. Ichigo's breath shortened, eyes flickering as Shiro leaned away, grinning lecherously at his new boyfriend.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed..." Shiro murmured, turning around and making his way to the trailer door. Stepping. Out of the trailer, he held open the door for the flushed berry, closing it after Ichigo stepped out.

"To the shoot." Shiro sighed, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and dragging him to the edge of the lake.

* * *

**I'm am really sorry about getting this out so late. I was going to put it out on Christmas, but things got really hectic. I'm sorry about the length, but everything was driving me crazy, so I ust needed to put something out here. I'm really sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be the longest yet. This is getting hard to write, and I don't know if it will ever get finished.**

**ALSO, I need a beta. If anyone is interested, I am excepting any help I can get, so PM me and let me know. And feel free to hate me for being away so long...**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAHANUKWANZAA! (Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa.)**

**Love you guys! see you next time!**


	9. Savior

**I'm gonna go ahead and get rid of all that stuff at the the top of the chapters, because I hate adding it in every chapter. If you need a reminder of the glaringly obvious fact that I don't own Bleach, you just need to look at the first eight chapters. From now on, all disclaimers and claimers and warnings, will be in the summary of the story, and in the first chapter only, in all my upcoming stories. Thank you. Carry on.**

Also, did you know there's a French horror film with the same name as this story?

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 9 - Savior

"That's a wrap!" someone called.**  
**  
"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Shiro complained, helping Ichigo out of the chair he'd been sitting in for the past hour. He stepped back to stretch, watching as people moved around to get things packed and onto the loading van. Ichigo yawned, following Shiro's example and stretching out his sore muscles.

"You can keep the outfit. I don't think they'll mind, seeing as it's my money." Shiro said, pointing at the outfit Ichigo was wearing before grabbing the berry and dragging him to the car.

"It's been a long day. I'm beat." Ichigo sighed as they arrived at his house. "You want to stay? I-I don't want to be alone, and I'd appreciate your company. Also, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Sure. I don't mind." Shiro replied, hopping out of the car and locking it when Ichigo got out. They headed inside, skipping the kitchen since they'd eaten on the way back. Ichigo led Shiro to his bedroom, pointing to the double doors of his closet.

"You can use a pair of my pajamas. Just pick some out, and I'll join you when I'm done changing." Ichigo said, grabbing his own pajama pants and heading to his bathroom to change. Once he'd finished, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, taking his time to allow Shiro to finish getting dressed before he went back to his room. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the talk he'd decided needed to occur before their already extremely speedy relationship got any more involved. He walked to the door of his room, resting his hand on the doorknob for a moment before twisting the bronze knob slowly and pushing against the light wooden door.

"Um, Shiro? About what I needed to talk to you about... Sit with me." Ichigo sighed, settling down on the large bed in the center of his room.

"Yes?" Shiro said, sitting down on the bed and making himself comfortable.

"I feel like this relationship is going really fast, faster than I'm mentally prepared for. I'm sorry for asking this, but is there anyway we could slow down? I really like you, and I don't want to lose what we've already built up..."  
"Of course. I'm sorry if I was being too forward. It's been awhile since I've allowed myself to get close to me after the last time." Shiro replies, looking sadly at the wall for a moment, lost in memory, before focusing his attention back on Ichigo.

"Also, I want to apologize. I owe you an explanation. About my father. You asked about him earlier in the club, but I didn't tell you everything. Seeing as you got attacked by him, there's no use in keeping secrets anymore. It all began after my mother died. We were walking home together, and I stepped out onto the street. She risked her life to save me. I still remember the look on her face when she said goodbye to me. I know I shouldn't blame myself, but she pretty much traded her life for mine. It's pretty hard to ignore that. After that I fell into depression, and my father became an alcoholic. About a month later, we took a family trip to Osawaki Lake. My father cornered me in the forest while Karin and Yuzu, my sisters, were playing on the beach. That was the first time, but I've already told you about that. From then on, whenever he felt like it, he attacked me, breaking bones, leaving bruises, cuts, anything you can think of. This went on for about ten more years. I tried to tell people, but no one listened. They all said my father was a great, respectable man. He was a doctor, and he ran the family clinic during the day, so he kept his alcoholism pretty well hidden. He told everyone it was because I got into fights. Who would take the word of a teenager against the word of a full grown adult? No one. So it kept happening. Eventually I just gave up. I started thinking I deserved it. It was retribution for killing my own mother. I tried to kill myself, but never could get the job done, because he'd always bring me back. So I stopped trying that too, because the punishment for trying to escape was worse than the actual escaping. It got worse once I realized I was gay. I tried to hide it, tried to pretend I wasn't. But he figured it out, he always does. I guess I stared too long at some hot guy or something. When he figured it out, it became not just about killing my own mother, but now I was some disgusting thing he couldn't believe he'd once called son. My own father called me worthless. Called me a whore, a slut, said I'd do anything for attention. Finally, about three months ago, he did his worst. He raped me. It was the first time he'd ever done something like that. First it'd been all bruises and broken bones and such. But now he was attacking the last thing I was allowed to hold dear. He took away my very virginity. So I ran. I took what little I had left and I ran that very night. But I guess it just wasn't my night. While I was running to my Uncle's shop, I was ambushed by three gang members, and raped again. And again, and again. Finally, they left. Just before I lost consciousness, a man came up to me in the alley, probably taking a shortcut on his way home from work, and asked if I was okay. I blacked out after that. I woke up back in the alley, new clothing on, my wounds bandaged, and money in my backpack. I can only assume it was the man who found me in the alley. So I went to my college, used the money I'd found, and rented this place. A few months passed, and my friend Keigo dragged me to some club I'd never heard of. That's where I met you."

Shiro sat for a moment, stunned by all that Ichigo had gone through. He reached over, pulling the berry into a tight hug, and laid them both underneath the covers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes tiredly to see what woke him up, he saw nothing until he looked at the wall opposite his bed, where an arch of symbols was etched into the plaster, all of them the same as the one carved into his chest. He tried to wake Shiro, but soon realized he couldn't move. As he watched, pale, ghost like hands morphed out of the wall, slowly making their way across the room toward him. The tips of its fingernails resembled claws, making it seem as though it were an animal. The hands wrapped around Ichigo, bringing the still frozen berry through the arch and into a dark void. Pressure weighed down the berry, crushing him into unconsciousness, but just before he blacked out, a pair of gleaming cerulean eyes and a feral grin came into view.

"And now, you are mine."

* * *

**There is a tumblr blog dedicated to my stories. I will be posting updates there about my stories, and possible new stories. Check there for news about Crimson Rivers and check out some new story ideas. Here: crimsonriversupdate**dot**tumblr**dot**com.**


	10. Save Me

**SO I decided to change the name of the tumblr that I made for this story because, technically, it's not just for Crimson Rivers, but for me in general. It's now available under the url: lucifer-traitortogod**dot**tumblr**dot**com. I will not be changing the url after this. Thanks, and sorry about that.**

**Also, I'm very happy with how quickly I got this update out! Yay! This chappy is unbeta'd because I was so excited about getting it out to y'all early.**

**Thank all of you for your support, and don't forget to review, I eat them, and I'm too fat to starve! Nya~**

* * *

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 10 - Save Me

Ichigo blinked, his eyelids fluttering rapidly for a moment as the room he was in came into focus. He shook his head, not able to remember how he'd gotten where he was. The room was a uniform gray, with a single black door on the right wall. He looked up, eyes widening as he saw that his hands were chained above him. He tugged lightly on the thick silver chain, and was rewarded with a dull pain as the metal dug into his wrist.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Your father isn't very pleased with you. I hope you realize that. He even said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I don't kill you. 'Make him suffer.' he said. If only you'd just been a good little boy." A man standing in one corner said with a voice like cold granite. The man moved forward slowly, crossing the gray floor over to Ichigo with smooth, controlled steps. He came to a stop just in front of Ichigo, reaching out to press a hidden panel just next to Ichigo's right side, a devilish grin on his face.

"Aizen, at your service. I'm going to have soooo much fun." the madman giggled.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" Ichigo asked quietly, suddenly remembering his trip through that black void, and the cerulean eyes with that haunting feral grin.

"You're our new toy." Aizen replied, turning to a medium sized counter that had risen out of a panel in the floor, and now stood at waist height about six feet in front of the berry. Along it were all types of weapons, blades, lighters, salt and ice, and a few other objects he didn't recognize. Aizen selected a small knife, the blade about the length of a pen, and pointed it towards Ichigo, showing the tiny weapon to the restrained berry.

"This is a cursed blade," Aizen said, "It feels burning hot to the touch, but will leave no scars." the brunette smirked, letting the knife ghost dangerously near the berry's collarbone, the glaring lights in the room giving the almost surgical blade a wicked gleam. Aizen let his weapon rest lightly on the other man's neck before pressing down and carving a line down Ichigo's chest, following the line of the previous star shaped scar. Ichigo screamed, intense pain burning through his blood as the curse activated, searing at the flesh, but not burning. Aizen removed the blade, having only made an incision about five inches long, and set the small knife down. He surveyed the counter, and selected another item, this one the shape of a lead pipe, but a little thinner.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" Ichigo panted, regaining his breath as he stared, wide-eyed at the object in Aizen's hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I've always found that a demonstration is more useful. Don't you agree?" Aizen replied, pressing a panel on the left side of Ichigo to bring the section of the wall Ichigo was tied to flat. Ichigo was now hovering, facing the floor, and his legs were forced underneath him and spread apart. The section of wall that had been behind him disappeared, leaving him restrained by only the chains, but still unable to move except if he wanted shift slightly. Above him, Ichigo heard Aizen chuckle, but it wasn't a nice sound. It was the kind of chuckle only made by mad men, the kind that would make young children cry. Ichigo shivered, both from the cold, and from the thought of what this man would do to him.

"You're worthless, you know." Aizen said, startling the berry.

'I know.' Ichigo thought. His father had said those very words to him many times. They were ingrained in him, both metaphorically and literally. His father had carved that word and many others into his skin, making sure they scarred, so if he ever met someone, they would see those scars, and know he was something to abuse. Something to throw away when they were done. He was replaceable, trash, worthless. Aizen ran his fingers along Ichigo's spine, making the orangette shiver as he drew strange patterns on the boy's back. His fingers travelled further and further down, and Ichigo tried to move, to escape the maniac's touch, to free himself, but to no avail. Aizen grinned lecherously, lifting the object he'd picked up and forcing it through Ichigo's unprepared entrance. Ichigo cried out, arching his back vainly as he renewed his struggles to escape, but Aizen just smiled. He grabbed a remote control off of the table, and showed it to Ichigo, who was trying to relax himself around the object inside him.

"Wouldn't you just love to find out what this one does?" Aizen sang, seemingly oblivious to Ichigo's distress. He flipped one of the switches, and Ichigo yelped, hips jerking as he once again tensed around the object that had now started vibrating viciously. His back arched painfully, and Aizen tutted as Ichigo started moaning, unable to ignore the pleasure the object was bringing him. The brunette snatched a small ring off of the table, startling the berry when he snapped the ring over Ichigo's growing arousal.

"We can't have you getting off just yet. You'd enjoy that too much, and this is supposed to be torture!" Aizen chastised, waving his finger almost comically in front of Ichigo's flushed face. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Aizen grabbing a ball gag off the table, thrashing his head around in an attempt to keep Aizen from successfully setting it in place. Aizen simply grabbed a handful of the berry's orange hair, forcing the berry to keep his head still as he fitted the red ball into the unwilling man's mouth, strapping it carefully around Ichigo's head.

"I wonder if Lord Isshin will let me keep you when he's done with you, you're awfully fun to have around!" the brunette mused, flipping the switches on the remote to change the vibrator's setting. Ichigo's auburn eyes grew to the size of beach balls when the vibrator suddenly changed settings, becoming unbearably warm as it vibrated a little softer, randomly shutting off and back on, but staying hot. Ichigo moaned through the gag, shamelessly pressing back against the intrusion, his eyes hazy with pleasure, causing the brunette madman to grab an object almost identical to the one already inside Ichigo, and thrust it inside the berry, causing the orangette to scream in pain as it ripped his entrance, causing him to bleed. Finally he relaxed, the blood slicking the way and making it easier to take both of them with less pain. The second vibrator hadn't been switched on yet, and Ichigo was wary of what it might do. He could feel the bumps along the smooth rubbery surface, which rubbed against his inner walls every time it's counterpart vibrated. Finally, Aizen grabbed another remote off the table, and flipped a switch on that one causing it to vibrate in pulses. Ichigo moaned again louder this time, as both vibrators moved inside him. Aizen reached over, and started thrusting them deeper and deeper inside the berry, seemingly searching for something. Finally, his efforts were rewarded when the berry finally tensed, back arching impossibly harshly, tearing a loud, animalistic moan from him. Aizen left the two tormenting pieces of plastic inside the berry, setting them both to randomized vibrations, and set down the remotes, waving graciously to the berry.

"I'll be back later, got some things to check up on, hope you don't mind too much. Enjoy!" With that, he was gone, disappeared out the door with a final wave, leaving Ichigo sexually frustrated, but unable to finish.

It hurt. Unbearably hurt. He hadn't known that being this aroused for this long could do this to a person, but it hurt. He felt like he was about to explode, or at least pass out. So he chose the less painful option, slipping into unconsciousness.

Aizen returned a few hours later, watching silently as even in his sleep, Ichigo still reacted to the vibrations that the two intrusions provided. Every time one of the pieces of plastic moved, Ichigo moaned, back arching gently before relaxing again. Aizen clapped loudly, the sound echoing in the mostly barren room.

"Wake up! Up sleeping beauty!" Aizen called out cheerfully, timing it perfectly so the berry woke up just as another vibration racked him causing him to shudder violently as his body was wracked with another wave of pleasure. Finally, Aizen decided to allow the berry a small amount of pity, snapping the tight ring off the other's swollen erection. Ichigo moaned loudly as he finally was able to come, white liquid forcefully expelled from him, his muscles tensing violently as he swam through a mind-blowing orgasm. The brunette laughed as the orangette sagged, spent, and tired, hips jerking weakly every time the vibrators moved. Aizen snapped the cock ring back into place, carefully removing the plastic intrusions so as not to cause too much more damage just yet. He allowed the berry's breathing to become more even before he turned back to the table, surveying the items available to him before carefully selecting one of his favorites.

"You're going to love this..." Aizen said happily.

Shiro yawned, freezing instantly when he realized that there was no warmth beside him on the bed. A small piece of paper was sitting folded on the orangette's pillow, and Shiro smiled, relaxing as he reached over to grab the paper the berry had most likely left there for him upon awakening. Unfolding it, his eyes grew large as he scanned the paper, reading it over at least five times before setting it down carefully, momentarily too shocked to do much else but sit there.

Dear Shiro,

You remember me? Of course you do! It was only a few days ago that we shared our first encounter! I do hope to see you again soon! Also, I've taken my son back for the time being, but you're free to try and rescue him. I'm not going to go easy on you, so watch your back. Also, it might speed you along to know that one of my best torturers has been given free reign to do what he wants to Ichigo, so I recommend you hurry before your precious slut breaks down for good!

I'll See You In Hell,  
Isshin.

Shiro leaped off the bed, pulling on some of the berry's clothes, and raced out of the apartment, momentarily forgetting that he could teleport anywhere he wanted to go. He sat in his car, forcing himself to calm the fuck down and think rationally about the situation. Finally, he knew what he needed to do.

"I need to talk to Hitsugaya. He'll know what to do, and he can help me out." Shiro decided out loud.

* * *

**Have a great day/night!**


	11. Crawling In The Dark

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late. I meant to post it on the 11th, but things got really hectic and i wanted it to be beautiful but then everything became confusing and I'm so sorry and I'll shut up now.**

Crimson Rivers

Chapter 11 - Crawling In The Dark

Blood splattered across the ground as Ichigo coughed, his raw throat starting to tear from his screams. He was shaking, cold, and blood was pouring out of several minor cuts. Much of his skin was bruised, and a few of his bones were broken, mostly his ribs, from being kicked.. Every movement made him wince in pain, so eventually, he just attempted to make as little movement as possible.

"Given up already? It hasn't been that long!" Aizen chastised, pinching the exhausted berry's cheek. He scanned the table of items to his left, trying to find one that would spark some kind of response from his toy. Grinning, he selected a braided leather whip with small pieces of glass and metal barbs tied into the winding. He cracked it experimentally, earning a small glance from Ichigo as he looked to see what he was going to be abused with next. Aizen cracked the leather lightly across the berry's back drawing a thin line of blood. Nodding, he lashed out again, even harder before setting a steady pace, each lash landing hard enough for the glass and barbs to tear out chunks of skin. Ichigo screamed, ending in violent coughing as his ripped up throat caused more blood to splatter across the cold, gray floor. Some of the crimson rivers dripped onto the floor, making puddles which would slowly turn into lakes if Aizen didn't stop the bleeding.

The brunette in question examined the wounds on Ichigo's back carefully, trying to decide how much of his healing powers to use. He decided to cauterize the blood vessels, so that Ichigo wouldn't bleed out, while still keeping the wounds open and painful. Deciding he'd grown bored, he stuffed a small egg shaped vibrator into Ichigo's abused entrance, flipped its controls to random, and surveyed his work. 'I've done well. Isshin should be pleased.' the madman thought to himself. He restrapped the ball gag that he'd taken off, back onto Ichigo's bruised face, and sprinkled some salt across the berry's back, carelessly setting ice on top of it. Ichigo screamed, a mix of pleasure and pain as the vibrator did it's work, and Aizen nodded satisfactorily, walking over to the metal table and grabbing three last things, another, larger vibrator, a butt plug, and a leather cock ring. He strapped on the leather ring, inserted the vibrator, making sure both were pressed just barely against the tortured berry's prostate, and set the butt plug in place, so every time the berry clenched up, it pushed the vibrators further in. He nodded once more, before swiftly making his way to the throne room to report today's work.

**XxXxX**

Hitsugaya hadn't seen his albino friend in millenia. They'd been in Nicaragua last they'd met, eradicating a group of rowdy vampires who had been on the verge of being discovered. They were going to expose the vampires, so they'd been put down. He'd heard that the albino had moved to Japan, but he wasn't surprised. Japan had always been Shiro's favorite. He hadn't heard from Shiro in a while, but the albino was pretty reclusive, so that didn't surprise him either. What did surprise him was Shiro suddenly appearing in his living room, panicked, asking for his help.

"Sit down, and repeat whatever the fuck you just said, this time slowly." Hitsugaya said, pulling his friend over to a large black leather couch, and sitting him down.

"I said, I need your help. Someone has kidnapped someone very close to me, and I need your help getting him back." Shiro said, still a little rushed, but able to be understood.

"Do you know who took him?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, and I know where. We should gather the old gang. Fight our way to him. When I find the bastard who did this, I'll rip him apart." Shiro growled, his eyes flashing red for a brief second before he reigned in his roaring emotions.

" I don't think I've ever seen you this angry. Who is this person to you?" Hitsugaya asked, getting up to grab his phone.

"I met him last night. I don't know what it is, but something inside me is telling me that if I don't save him, it could cost me not only his life, but mine. It's like we're blood bonded, but he's never even tasted my blood."

"Strange. We should call Szayel. Maybe he could figure it out, because I can't really think of anything." Hitsugaya held his phone up to his ear, rolling his eyes when the person he was calling didn't answer. He motioned to Shiro, who nodded and stood, placing his hand on the shorter of the two's shoulder, and let Hitsugaya guide them to their destination.

**XxXxX**

Shiro opened his eyes to find himself in a large courtyard, surrounded by what looked like a stone castle.

"Where are we?" Shiro hissed, shielding his eyes from the hot sun.

"Szayel's house." Just after he said that, a thin pink haired man stepped out into the courtyard through large wooden doors.

"Are you coming in?" The slightly feminine voice called, waving at them to come inside.

"I see you moved, Szayel." Hitsugaya commented, looking around at all the large tanks filled with who knows what. As they passed one of the tanks, the creature inside started moving around, ramming itself into the glass before finally stopping and floating there once more.

The creatures in the tanks looked like something out of a horror film, pieces of flesh melded together, creating mutated things that looked as if they were in immense pain. Several of them resembled fish, while one or two of them looked slightly like human beings.

"What are these things Szayel? They're pretty fucking creepy..." Shiro said, staring warily at the large tanks.

"They're my experiments. These are a...work in progress." Szayel said, pointedly ignoring the tanks as they walked. "Ah, here were are. This is my study. Please ignore the mess. Gren! Get this crap out of here!"

A hunched figure appeared through a small, unnoticeable door to the right of the large wooden desk in the middle of the room. His skin was a grayish green, and his hands were bumpy. He swept around the room, gathering papers and random objects off the ground. Finally the figure disappeared through the same door it came from.

"Much better. Now, what did you want?" Szayel sighed, sitting down in a large cushioned chair that sat behind the desk.

"We need your help. One of Shiro's friends has been kidnapped, and we're going to save him."

**XxXxX**

"My lord." Aizen murmured, kneeling beneath his master's throne.

"Rise. How is the prisoner?" the man sitting at the top of the throne commanded.

"He's doing well, better than I would have suspected... He is your son after all, Lord Isshin..."

"That is true. His mother was quite the fighter. Had to force those kids from her. She never loved me, you know. Just a cover story because she knew no one would believe her if she told them." Isshin laughed, reminiscing about his beautiful wife until a small cough dragged his gaze back to the brunette beneath him.

"How much longer until I get what I want?" Isshin growled, his brown eyes scathing the torturer.

"Not long now I suspect. A few days more, and, he will be mindless. A slave to your will, just as you ordered." Aizen purred.

"Perfect. I'd hate for such a powerful toy to get into the wrong hands..." Isshin grinned, dismissing his servant with a flick of his wrist.

**XxXxX**

"Wake up, sweetheart! We've got a long day ahead of us~" Aizen called as he entered Ichigo's cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked, weariness lacing his words.

"One, because it's fun, and two, because I was ordered to." Aizen replied maliciously.

"Ordered by who?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Your father, of course!" Aizen said cheerfully, grinning at the bound berry.

"But why? Why would he do this to me? What did I do wrong?!" Ichigo nearly screamed, nearly crying with frustration.

"He wants you to be obedient. His little pet, a slave to his every will." The brunette madman chuckled.

"I don't even know where I am! And he hasn't even given me a chance to be obedient." Ichigo hissed.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? I thought it would have been obvious. Welcome to Hell!"

**XxXxX**

"So you want me to risk my life to save Shiro's friend, just because of some feeling that may or may not be abnormal?" Szayel asked.

"Yes. That about sums it up." Hitsugaya replied, his voice as monotone as his face..

"Very well. We've done dumber." Szayel sighed.

"Thanks Szayel, that means a lot to me. But what about that feeling I keep having?" Shiro asked nervously.

"I believe, it may have been caused by your body reacting to Ichigo's blood. I had been doing some research, and I didn't think it was very important until now. I believe Ichigo may be related to one of the Seven Death Lords." Szayel replied.

"The Seven what?" Shiro asked quietly, confusion written across his face.

"They were seven Greater Demons, hand picked by Lucifer himself before God sealed him in the Cage. They were the beginning of the demon race, and each of them command one of Hell's armies. I think Ichigo is related to the Greater Demon, Abaddon." Szayel said, leaning back and putting his hand under his chin.

"What makes you think that? Do you have any proof?" Shiro asked, leaning forward.

"I do actually. Gren! Bring me our copy of The Atrocia!" Szayel called to his creation.

The hunched figure of Gren hobbled into the room, setting a huge, dusty golden book on the desk before backing out of the room. Szayel flipped through the pages before his gaze landed on the page he seeked.

"Here it is. It says here that the Greater Demon Abaddon has a tendency to go to the mortal world, allow a mortal woman to fall in love with him, and then bear his children. The woman will then die, though it's not specified here as to how. The book says he's looking for something, and I think he found it in Ichigo." Szayel read out.

"What makes you say that?" Shiro asked.

"Because the Atrocia states that when Abaddon finds what he's looking for, he will disappear, taking the weapon with him." Szayel said quietly.

"And you think Ichigo is this 'weapon'?" Shiro asked incredulously.

"Yes, Shiro. Yes I do." Szayel said,with an air of finality.

"But what about this bond? Is there anything in that book of yours about it?" Shiro asked.

"There is actually, not much but it may help. The book talks about something called a soul bond. When the weapon meets it's soul mate, it is said that it will form a bond with the other's soul, so that the other can find the weapon if it falls into the wrong hands. The weapon is not aware of this process though, so he couldn't have told you he had done it. Also, something else important here. It says that the weapon must not be left in the hands of Abaddon, for the demon will enslave the weapon, and use it to kill the King of Hell." Szayel said.

"Why does the death of the King of Hell bother us?" Hitsugaya finally said.

"Because the King of Hell is one, the only thing besides the weapon that can kill Abaddon, and two, the only thing keeping demons from overrunning the entire world. He understands the need for balance. Abaddon sees only chaos." Szayel replied evenly.

"So basically what you're saying is if we don't rescue Ichigo, the whole world is in danger?" Shiro said, leaning back in his chair.

"Basically."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

**XxXxX**

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were sitting in the empty club, cleaning up and doing other boring chores as they waited to open the doors and let the humans screw it up once more. Grimmjow looked around, sighing as he took in his surroundings. He and Ulquiorra stood on the dance floor, close to the stage, which was situated against the northeastern corner of the dance floor. An arched entryway led to a small, secluded corner, full of tables and booths, where people could go to be alone. Further back in that same area was a row of doors that led to singular rooms that patrons could rent to use as they pleased.

Above him, the VIP room's blood red catwalks gleamed dully. He could just see the edge of one of the black velvet couches.

"Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. We're going to save the strawberry." Shiro said as he, Hitsugaya, and Szayel manifested in the empty club.

* * *

So yeah... I'll try to get the next chapter out soon...

Next chapter: The old group is back together, under the lead of Shiro, and they're taking a trip into HELL! Dun dun dun...


End file.
